Appropriation Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 06 Overview Unlike the other Moblin Mazes, this maze is all about avoiding combat. Be warned, the monsters inside the maze are all incredibly powerful, and most have True Sight. Upon entering the maze, you will be near a Moblin, Filchaflik, who will give you three temporary items: Eau de Moblin, Satchet of Wood, and Satchet of Bugs. You must use these items, along with your wits, to evade enemy detection, grab as much treasure as you can, and return it to Filchaflik. Be warned, the weight of most treasures you find will slow you down, and quickening and flee cannot be used while thus burdened! However, movement speed equipment is still effective while you are weighed down. Once you feel you've gotten enough treasure, head back to Filchaflik and hand over the loot to lighten your load. To win you must find all three treasures contained inside chests called Papeteries and bring them back to Filchaflik. Any other treasures you find simply add to your reward. Good luck! The Enemy Treasure Gobbler: Flans that wander around the rooms aimlessly. They are very slow moving, and often stop to cast slow Black Magic, so as long as you aren't weighed down too much, outrunning them for long periods is easy. They are easily fooled by disguises, and you can use Sachet of Bugs or Sachet of Wood to shed hate. Maze Keeper: Dolls that wanders back and forth along small paths. They have a fairly small cone of vision, so they are easily passed by going behind it's back or past its side. Loses hate if you get too far ahead and run through the puddles of water or use deodorize. Can be fooled by Sachet of Bugs. They aggro magic from a decent distance so take care. Terrormonger: A lone wyvern that patrols through most of the maze on a certain route from the top to the bottom. Disguises are useless, but you can lose hate if you get too far ahead and run through the puddles of water or use deodorize. Unlike all other enemies in the maze, it will aggro on True Sound. Sound aggro doesn't work well on elevation differences, so it's possible to run past it in curved tunnels. Hits VERY hard and attacks three to four times. If you see it coming, you can use Eau de Moblin to get by safely. Goblin Digger: A goblin that patrols through most of the maze. It can be a pain to deal with, as it has additional effect: Bind on melee hits. *Occasionally does a "digging" animation, after which a Buried Treasure spot will appear for a short while. Clicking this will give another Treasure item that can be traded in for extra points. * Unlike the other monsters, the Goblin does not have True Sight, so having a job that can cast Tonko or Invisible, or bringing Prism Powders, is useful. Watcher: Two Ahrimans that patrol certain tunnels on a fixed path. On sight aggro, you will get sent to "jail" by its move Shackling Wave which also damages and inflicts Bin. Jail is just a small area poorly guarded by a Gigas Gaoler for you to escape from. The exit from jail leaves you at the bottom of the maze behind the three doors so it can be a useful strategy to get teleported. Their aggro cone is VERY narrow, making it possible to run right past them while heading towards them if you're lucky. Teleporting to jail sheds all hate on the Watcher, but it is also possible to outrun them to avoid being teleported. Gigas Gaoler: A Gigas patrolling the only route out of the jail area. Walks slowly so it can be easily avoided by running after it walks by. * The wyvern Terrormonger is true-sound aggro. The Goblin Digger is sight aggro. All other enemies are true-sight aggro, with differing cones of view. Your Tools Eau de Moblin: Makes all enemies in the maze "Rest", so they do not aggro. Does not work on the Goblin Digger. If an enemy is already chasing you, they will not rest until you are dead. Sachet of Bugs: Your most useful tool! Turns you into a chigoe, allowing you to move undetected. Doesn't last long however. This can be used to cause both Maze Keepers (dolls) and Treasure Gobblers (flans) to lose aggro if used. Very useful if used after having aggro, or to quickly move from one spot to another. This costume also lets you keep whatever your current speed is. Whether that is fast or slow. Does not work on Goblin Digger. Satchet of Wood: Anyone who's played Metal Gear will be familiar with this: Turns you into a box. Of limited usefulness, as you cannot move, and the Treasure Gobblers patrol such a small area that they likely won't leave you general area, and the Terrormonger is not fooled by it. This is used to fool the Goblin Digger and the Watchers (Ahrimans). Very useful if used after the Goblin has aggro on you. *Each costume disguise, as well as the Eau de Moblin, lasts for 30 seconds. Pickaxe: Used to mine up treasure from mining points. They can be found both inside Forcers and lying around as sparkling ???s on the ground. Pickaxes always break upon use, and the mining point always disappears. Living Key: Used to open up the Irksome Chest. Only usable by Thiefs. Maze Objects Throughout the maze there are Moblin Idols. Every so often, their eyes will glow and they'll send out a mist, affecting anyone nearby. If their eyes glow blue, they will give a Quickening effect to anyone nearby, though it's impossible to get a quickening effect in any way if already slowed down by treasure. If their eyes glow red, they will inflict a debilitating status effect, such as poison or amnesia. Finally, if their eyes glow grey, they will send out a gust of wind, giving a small knockback effect. This can be annoying or helpful, depending on if it's in front of you or behind you. There's also the curious "Lamp of Compassion". When checked, it states "The path from the Well of Humility to the Ladder of Liberty is open for the next thirty seconds!". This is useful if one of your companions has been sent to the jail. You can use the Lamp of Compassion to open up a slightly quicker escape route for them. Throughout the maze, you can also find large crates called Forcers. When destroyed, they leave behind ???'s which contain Sachets of Bugs, Sachets of Wood, or Pickaxes. In addition, there are many glowing ???'s all over the maze that are not contained within Forcers. These grant additional treasures not required for completion of the maze (such as Silver Beastcoins or Relic Iron, which serve only to increase your Moblin Marble reward) or tools, such as Pickaxes and Living Keys. Lastly, there are two types of chests. There's the Irksome Chest, which requires a Thief who has picked up the Living Key temporary item to open, and Papeteries, which can be opened by anyone. Only the Papeteries and the treasure within are required to clear the maze. Other treasure found is simply, as Filchaflik puts it, "overtime". Notable Maze Runes * Maze Rune 099, "Replenishment Contract", greatly increases the number of Forcers in the maze, including Forcers which may contain additional Eau de Moblin. * Maze Rune 102, "Trial By Numbers", increases the number of Papeteries from three to six. All six Papeterie treasures are required for victory. * Maze Rune 107, "Reinforcement Contract", the maze will be equipped with additional facilities. It is currently unknown what this means. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. * Maze Rune 111, "Goldagrik's Generosity", MMM personnel will be stationed within the maze to assist the client. It is currently unknown what this means, as no additional NPCs were sighted. * Maze Rune 112, "Obscured Entrance", changes the location of the maze entrance. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. * Maze Rune 113, "Shortcut", places a Rickety Well which leads to a Rickety Ladder in the maze. The Rickety Well is either on the other side of the long bridge, or at the end of the tunnels on the upper part of the maze. The Rickety Ladder is usually placed on the bottom part of the maze behind the three doors. It is very useful to completely bypass the part of the maze that the Terrormonger roams. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. Notes/Strategies * One way to speed this up is to make use of the satchet of bugs. If you know you have several of them lying around, then rather than waiting for the doll and flan combo to allow you to move, use one to quickly go by. And then either pick one up on the other side or pick another up from Filchaflik. * The Eau de Moblin should be saved for emergencies only, such as allowing yourself to bypass an incoming Terrormonger. You can occasionally find more within Forcers. * You can always re-acquire another Sachet of Bugs and Wood by speaking to Filchaflik, but only when you have not returned all three items from the Papeteries. * You do not win the maze automatically after turning in the three items requested. Instead, you must speak to Filchaflik again and confirm you are finished. As noted above, after you meet the quota, he will not give you any other Sachets, so keep this in mind if you decide to hunt for other items. * You drop all temporary items on you after dying, which returns your speed to normal when you are Raised. Getting up will allow you to notice ???'s that spawned around where you died. Checking it will give you a chance to regain some (all?) of the tools and treasure you have lost, including any needed to complete the mission. They are not sparkly like the other ???'s. * You should bring Reraise, even though you lose EXP on dying (depending on whether you have Rune 098 "Insurance Contract" on the Tabula or not). * You can drop temp items and retrieve them later. They will appear as a normal ??? without a glow, so you will have to tab around for them. ** It's not clear if there is a limit to duration or number of items you can drop in this manner. Treasure From ???: * Beastcoin (light) * Chronos Tooth (light or heavy) * Giant Frozen Head (heavy) * Goblin Grease (heavy) * Lancewood Lumber (light or heavy) * Relic Iron (light or heavy) * Silver Beastcoin (light) * Slime Juice (heavy) * Wootz Ingot (light) Mined with a temp item pickaxe: * Copper Ore (heavy) * Zinc Ore (heavy) * Silver Ore (heavy) * Mythril Ore (heavy) From Goblin Digger's Buried Treasure: * Goblin Die (heavy) * Goblin Cup (heavy) From papeterie: * Sparkling Stone (heavy) * Fresh Orc Liver (heavy) * Griffon Hide (light) * Griffon Leather (heavy) * Koh-I-Noor (heavy) * Platinum Beastcoin (heavy) Rewards Maze Rune 094 not active: *Victory hoardbox **Maze Rune 040 **Bhefhel Marlin (Fish Ranking: ) **Bronze Bed **Raptor Skin **Silver Ingot *CC hoardbox **Maze Rune 020 **Maze Rune 038 **Reraiser Maze Rune 094 active: *Victory hoardbox **Maze Rune 054 **Maze Rune 055 **Maze Rune 086 **Maze Rune 087 **Maze Rune 088 **Maze Rune 089 **Aluminum Ore **Grimmonite **Commode **Bronze Bed **Cactus Stems **Hippogryph Tailfeather {Drop Rate|1|8}} **Manticore Leather **Toolbag (Shihei) **Reraiser *CC hoardbox **Maze Rune 093 **Bhefhel Marlin (Fish Ranking: ) **Bronze Bullet Pouch **Burdock **Cermet Chunk ((Drop Rate|1|7}} **Gigant Squid **Slab of Granite **Mythril Ingot **Steel Ingot **Strength Potion **Tiger Leather **Urushi Unspecified: *Raptor Skin *Vial of Beastman Blood *Manta Leather *Hippogryph Tailfeather *Wisteria Lumber *Moblin Armor *Wool Cloth *Carbonara *Shallops Tropicale *Navarin *Silver Quiver *Goblin Mail *Goblin Mask *Eel Kabob *Norg Shell *Platinum Nugget